


when they met

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Ass, Humor, M/M, Memories, Or Is It?, Romance, Smut, try not to laugh challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Arg...that was good sex," said Orochimaru."Yes, yes it was," said Naruto. "You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self.""Yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realised my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time. It's what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock."- fucking try not to laugh. I dare you. -- stole this from fanficmaker.com
Relationships: Orochimaru/Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	when they met

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When They Met.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698515) by The web creator.. 



We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time. The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future. 

Naruto enters the scene, but whats this? Orochimaru is there too. 

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer than ever? That brought us......to each-other?" 

"The time with the 9 tail fox?" 

"Yes!" 

"Oh, yes right." 

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to." 

"Yes my sweetness" said Orochimaru, giving Naruto a "special" kiss. 

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it." 

"It was pretty life changing." 

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now. 

It was a typical day in Konoha.... before the trouble started.... 

\-- Meanwhile, back in the future, Naruto and Orochimaru were enjoying each-other. 

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved wing dang doodles. 

It's certainly clear they were close. Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well. 

Orochimaru was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his mid-relations flashback, a flashback to our story in the present...... 

\-- Sakura was taking a shower this hot day. She was naked, enjoying the water dripping over her wet, naked body.. ...the water smoothly rolled over her double D busters. ...the water dripping down her Lucy. 

It felt good.

She had just finished doing The beast with two backs using a ming vase. 

She was dreaming of Naruto's spear of flesh pulsating inside her. Then, suddenly, Naruto paraglided in. 

"Sorry I have to interrupt you, naked in the shower, but we must go!" 

"What? I'm taking a shower and I'm naked, cant you see that?" 

"yes, I can see that you are naked, in the shower" Naruto said. "But we must go...Orochimaru is back!" 

"What not Orochimaru!!!" 

"Yes!" 

"Oh!" 

Sakura got out of the shower and put some clothes on her naked, hot, naked, steaming, naked body. After she was no longer naked, they left to defeat Orochimaru. Along the way they contacted Sasuke, who joined them on their quest. 

"I will join you on your quest to defeat Orochimaru" said Sasuke. 

"Thanks for joining us on our quest," said Naruto; 

"Yes, we need your help to defeat Orochimaru" said Sakura. 

So, Sakura Naruto and now Sasuke left by bus for their epic quest to defeat Orochimaru! So Naruto got onto his Tesla. The others followed on their reliant robin but were quite far behind. 

Naruto knew he had to go faster and faster like the speed of sound. So he raced down streets and around corners, skidding furiously around pedestrians and cops. 

"No time for rules!" he called out as he passed. 

"I have to take my full responsibilities of life!", he said. 

Suddenly up ahead he saw some bad guys! So he did a massive wheely backflip over them, head-butting them as he was above them. 

"Eat my fist!", Naruto yelled as he slapped them. 

He speed onwards past fields and villages and cities and palaces and other landscape. Then he saw the road sign to where he had to go, and so he went. He whacked some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike. 

Later, when the others caught up, they continued their journey. --------- -- And now, with that, we once again turn our head-brains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place. 

Naruto and Orochimaru were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing. 

"Arg...that was good sex," said Orochimaru. 

"Yes, yes it was," said Naruto. "You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self." 

"Yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realised my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time. It's what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock." 

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today." 

"I love you Naruto my irresistibleness."

"I love you too Orochimaru -my better half."

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset. 

So, out heroes met up with Orochimaru shortly thereafter. Unfortunately no one witnessed the events that followed, and the survivors aren't willing to talk about their dramatic experiences. 

We do know that Orochimaru was either killed or fled. Sakura was missing when they returned. Sakura, however, was dismembered, their corps found a few weeks latter. 

Naruto returned a changed man. He has been triumphant...but at what cost? We may never know the events that happened that day, but one things for sure; This is not the end. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> \- stole this from fanficmaker.com


End file.
